Harry Potter's Death
by tropper239
Summary: what if after Sirius' death Harry goes spiraling into a depression and eventual commits suicide, well here is his story. Au Dimension traveling, Neville is B-W-L, Lily and James are alive, Inheritance and powers. godlike Harry. HP/FD/DG. Possibly more.


Harry Potter sat on his bed and like every night after the DOM incidence cried himself to sleep. It has been a week since the attack and harry potter lost his godfather to the veil. He has once again thought about suicide. What a lot of people don't know is that Harry Potter has a major form of depression and because his aunt and uncle beat him and won't buy any medication it just got worse. He fell asleep once again thinking about Sirius and what he could have done to save him.

(the next day)

"Freak get up, I won't have you lying around all day doing nothing while you are living in this house" yelled Vernon from outside of the room.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Harry responded.

He dragged himself out of bed and went over to the closet and grabbed some of Dudley's old clothes that they gave for him to use. He then went downstairs and got some food ready for the Dursleys. While Harry was cooking he decided to commit suicide that night because the next day he was going over to the Burrow the next day and he didn't want to see his friends in case they might change his mind.

"Ok food is ready," Harry said from the room next door. He then took the food and put it on the table.

"Good now go take care of the garden you are not going to get food until the garden is weeded out and is completely done." Petunia said from the table

"Yes aunt," Harry said then he went to the garden

(that night)

Harry crept down stairs and grabbed the 22 Smith and Wesson off of the mantle that was given to dudely because he wanted to go hunting. He loaded the gun with a 22 bullet and cocked it. He pointed the gun at his head. He was about to pull the trigger but hesitated but at the moment Moody ran through the door brandishing a wand. Moody heard a large bang and looked through the room. The sight before him would haunt him for the rest of his life. Harry Potter was dead on the floor with a gun in his hand with a hole in his head, the barrel still smoking.

"Well, that is what Dumbledore meant when he said Harry was in trouble," Moody said to no one in particular. There was then a series of pops and the rest of the order of the Phoenix popped in.

Everyone looked around then Molly looked at the floor and saw Harry there. She let out a blood-curdling scream and everyone looked where she was looking and everyone was shocked. Snape was in the background and said the one thing on everyone's mind "shit"

(with Harry)

(the train station between life and death)

"Where am I.," Harry asked the people that were walking by him to get on the train

He looked up and saw a black train that was covered in skulls with bones adorning the train with the door handles being bleached white bones.

"You are currently in the realm between the life and death." said a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw a girl about his age in a black cloak with the hood down holding a black scythe with the skull on it opening up to a blade.

"Who are you," Harry asked her.

"Me well I am death, the grim reaper, shinigami, and so many other names, but what is important is if you want to listen to my proposition." death told him.

"What would that be," Harry asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, you see this world is doomed. It has been from the beginning. You see from the moment that you were born to the moment you died a couple minutes ago. You were never going to win." she told him

"What. why" Harry asked her.

"Well, you see when Voldemort tried to kill you and failed he actually turned you into a Horcrux and you have to die for Voldemort to die. Albus' plan was for you to die and for him to kill Voldemort so he could become the ultimate champion of the wizarding world. So that is why the world was doomed. I could have been saved but because he played you the timeline didn't change and because you died then he got his wish." Death replied.

"Oh ok then so what is your proposition," Harry asked

"Well at this time you have two options, one you board the train and join your family and loved ones that have died but you get front row seats to the end of the world, or you can go into the body of Harry Potter that was squib and has a personality like yours because even though your parents love you Albus took you from your house put you with the Dursleys. On the upside, you will get to keep your powers but you will have to fulfill the prophecy from that world. If you do take my option then I will give you one power of your choice besides immortality, being a god, or be invincible." death told Harry.

"I will take you offer and for my one power I would like to be able to use all of the elements," Harry replied

"Ok I can give you that power, and also you are able to tell people about your power only if you are one hundred percent sure you can trust them. These next few minutes will be rather painful." death replied.

Harry waited for a little bit then he felt a pain that was like nothing that he has ever felt before. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was screaming from the pain. He eventually blacked out.

(the Dursleys AU)

Harry woke in a tight space with barely any room with spider webs in the corner.

"Shut up down there or I will come down and beat you with the belt again." Harry heard slightly muffled from upstairs.

Harry went to sleep and for once did not have dreams that were bad.

(the next morning)

Harry got out of the cupboard and went to the bathroom to look at himself. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was back in his 7-year-old body.

"Boy go and make some breakfast and don't burn the bacon like usual." yelled Vernon

Harry went out and made the breakfast and left it on the table for the Dursleys. he would then take care of the garden as well as any other chores he was told to do. then at night, he snuck out to go for a run to take care of his body. when he got back he would work on his Occlumency. This was how his days were until he was eleven.

(4 years later)

Harry was finished making breakfast when the mail slot opened.

"boy go and get the mail." his uncle told him.

Harry went and grabbed the mail and looked through it until he found the Hogwarts letter. He gave all of the mail to his uncle he looked through then saw the Hogwarts letter and turned a nasty shade of purple.

(Diagon alley)

[ if you want to know what happens read the first book]

{they sent McGonagall for him instead of Hagrid.

"So Mr. Potter let us go to the bank and get you some money," McGonagall said to Harry

They walked up to a building that was made out of what looked like solid gold and quartz there were some words that were sketched into the steps on the front. Harry did not tend any mind to them as he saw them in his past life.

They walked in and walked up to a goblin. Harry felt a strange sensation when walking up to the goblin

"Hello, master goblin I would like to make a withdraw," Harry said with a small bow.

the goblin looked surprised as did professor McGonagall but the continued anyways

After that, Harry and the professor were informed that Harry no longer had an account due to the court ruling.

(after Gringotts)

After a little bit of shopping a buying stuff, he did like last time they went to the wand shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I was not expecting you said you being a squib and everything. Well then stick up your dominant arm." Ollivander said to Harry

Harry stuck up his right arm and a tape measure came up and started to measure various parts of his body.

"Ok so try this one, oak and dragon heartstring," Ollivander said to him.

Harry took the wand and flicked it and the vase on the counter exploded. Ollivander took the wand back while muttering to himself.

(two hours later)

"Well, Mr. Potter it seems that we do not have a wand ready for you so I am going to have you come to the back with me," Ollivander told Harry.

They went into a room with various woods and bottles of powders in it.

"So now I need you to run your hand over the wood and when the wood gives you a warm feeling tell me, The warmer the better so I can tell which wood to use," Ollivander told him

Harry ran his hand over the wood and on the sixth piece of wood he felt a searing heat, right as he was going to tell him his hand went over another piece and had the same result.

"Oh, so bone wood and bloodwood. Bone wood tends to have a liking for the defense against the dark arts and charms where blood wood tends to lean towards runes and transfiguration. Ok so now I need you to run your hand over the various pieces of cores I can do." he said

Harry ran his hand over the cores only stop on a bottle filled with a blue feather, red powder, and green liquid.

"Oh, so feather of an ice Phoenix, powdered heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, and venom of a basilisk. This will be strong and indeed, in fact, I think it will be my strongest. The wand will be done in one hour." he told the pair of people.

(Madam Malkins)

They walked into the robe shop and saw a boy up on a stand getting fit by an assistant of the place.

"Hogwarts too dear." asked whom Harry could only assume was Madam Malkin.

"Yes, I would like two sets of the Hogwarts standard clothes," Harry replied politely.

She walked into the back to grab the robes for Harry and that was when the boy on the stool talked to him.

"So what is your name." the boy asked

"Harry Potter," Harry told him

"what the squib," Draco responded.

"Apparently not since I got a letter," Harry said back

"We are all done here you can go now." the assistant said to Draco.

Draco walked out of the shop after Madam Malkin told him it was okay.

(Ollivander's shop)

'Ah Mr. Potter your wand is done, here you go."

He handed Harry the wand and when he grabbed the wand he felt a warmth that went through his arm and into his core signifying that that was his wand.

"Come Mr. Potter we must get to the leaky cauldron. I have a meeting to get to." McGonagall said.

(the leaky cauldron)

"So Harry because of the fact that you still have time until school starts you are going to go back home. I called James and Lily to come and pick you up." McGonagall. Told Harry.

Harry stared at her with a glare worthy of Snape. " why would they like to come get me they left me with the Dursley just because I was a squib so why would they want me now." Harry said while holding a stoic face.

McGonagall was about to say something back when Lily and James walked into the leaky cauldron

"Now Lily I am sure that Harry won't hate you. I am sure that he would love to get to know you better," James told her.

"But we left him with Petunia for 11 years of his life just because Albus told us to." lily rebuked

*ahem*

McGonagall Coughed into her hand.

"There are seats to sit down here." she told them

"Ok," they said at the same time embarrassed

They sat down and looked at the only remaining person sitting at the table: Harry

After several seconds of silence, Harry broke the ice

"So can I go back home now," he asked

"Sure son you can come to the manor," James said

"No, I meant the Dursleys, at least they don't dump a child because an old man told them to," Harry stated coldly looking James in the face.

The shock on their faces was registered instantly.

"I will put it simply," Harry said while putting his hands together and leaning on them looking like a boss about to fire a worker. "I don't count you as my parents. You lost that right when ever you decided to leave me with magic hating abusive muggles. You may earn that right back at one point but the point is not now and when that point does come, I do not know when that is but it is not without hard work. I am going to the Dursleys to pack and to sleep. I bid you a good day professor." he turned to Lily and James. " I give you only one chance don't break it," Harry said

He turned around and walked out the Muggle way of the leaky cauldron and left

"Well that went well, makes me wonder what he will do when he finds out he has a younger sister," McGonagall said to the shocked couple.

Hey, guys, I wanted to make a fan fiction for Harry Potter. All of my fanfictions I wade I just did not like the way they were going. I might work on them later. Also, review if you want any more pairs, and please no flames.


End file.
